


【锤基】关于世界恋爱日一些事

by DaisyHMF



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: 10月27日是世界恋爱日，那一天向喜欢的人表白是不能拒绝的。那么他们会发生什么呢？





	【锤基】关于世界恋爱日一些事

关于世界恋爱日一些事

1.  
今天是什么日子？  
哦，10月27日。  
索尔看了看墙上的日历，对着镜子整好自己的校服。  
平平无奇，没有纪念意义，也没有什么大事会发生。  
照旧会是平淡的一天。  
今天的洛基·劳菲森也是不会喜欢他的。  
索尔叹口气，从一旁扯起书包背在肩上，走下楼梯。  
索尔·奥丁森有一个不为大众所知的暗恋对象，那就是与他同班的洛基·劳菲森。  
洛基·劳菲森是怎样的人呢？他有着令女孩子们羡慕的肤色，让女孩子为之尖叫疯狂的的容貌和声线。当然，优雅而又从容，精致的优等生。  
但是索尔并非为此喜欢他。  
可不是嘛，这世上长得好看的优等生多的是，而像索尔这样以体育为特长的学生对优等生其实没什么好感。  
索尔喜欢上洛基是因为他见过洛基不为人知的另外面孔。  
那是刚开学不久的一天下午。  
索尔因为种种原因走到了处偏僻的小巷，目睹了一起英雄救美，索尔更愿意称为见义勇为的事件。  
黑发的清瘦少年在几秒之间直接把几个大块头揍倒在地上，白皙的手指上沾染上滴滴鲜血，连带着那件白色的衬衣都染上了血色。墨绿色的眼瞳中闪现着凶光，少年的嘴角上扬，像是恶魔的微笑。  
索尔本以为这是件聚众斗殴的恶性事件，心底的正义感熊然而生，当即扔了书包挽了袖子冲了出去准备阻止这单方面的施虐。  
那少年对突然冒出来的索尔愣了一下，接下来毫不迟疑的一脚踩上了地上人的手，不出意外的收获一声惨叫。少年弯下腰，似笑非笑地在那个男子耳边说了些什么，于是一个粉色的小皮夹被另一只还能活动的手从怀里掏了出来，颤颤巍巍的递到少年手中。  
少年接过皮夹，在手里抛了抛，才移开了自己的脚。他踩得极用力，那只手估计会疼上好几天，骨折也说不定。他朝索尔的方向挥了挥手，索尔本以为他在喊自己，但是下一秒一个穿着校服的女生从他身边跑了过去。  
“给你，”索尔听到那少年温和的对女生说，“下次不要走这条路了，我可不会每次都能帮到你。”  
“谢谢谢谢……”女生结果皮夹，不住的道谢，但是少年只是揉了揉她的头让她先回家。  
索尔觉得他现在才明白了这件事情的性质。  
同时，他现在才意识到这个黑发的少年不是别人，正是和他同班的洛基·奥丁森。  
于是索尔站在那里不知道该说些什么，局促地用手挠了挠头发，刚想说声“嗨”。  
洛基只是淡淡的瞥了索尔一眼就没再给过一点关注了，他走到一旁拾起扔在一边的校服外套和书包，头也不回的离开了。  
索尔从来没觉得像洛基这样的优等生会打架，更像想不到那样削瘦看不出肌肉的身体能够瞬间爆发出那样强大的力量揍倒不论体型还是人数都远超他的壮汉。  
索尔觉得这样的见义勇为真的是帅透了，对洛基本人的评价也直线上升。  
哦，你问索尔就这样喜欢上洛基了吗？  
当然不是。  
索尔认为自己喜欢上洛基带着点一见钟情的原因。  
校园的操场上的看台在没有赛事的情况下向来人迹罕至，但是很偶然的，索尔就在交还完体育器材后来到了这里。  
夕阳西下，晚霞宜人。  
还是那个黑发的少年，交叠着双腿坐在看台上，微闪的火光与飘渺的白烟，索尔判断出他在抽烟。  
少年的脚边随意摊着几罐啤酒，像是刚喝完不久。  
少年的眼神忧伤，泛着悲意，眼角的红色明显而又魅人。  
他的左手无力的垂在一旁，扣着一罐啤酒，只是堪堪让它不至于落地。  
他整个人身上散发着一种颓废的气息，与他平日里冰冷而又不易近人的模样截然不同，也与他那天痛揍街头混混的干练模样搭不上边，但是这样的洛基反而使索尔的心脏像被什么揪住了一样。  
洛基应该是沉溺在自己的世界里，完全没有发现索尔的靠近。  
而索尔也被这一幕所俘获了整颗心脏，不忍打搅。  
良久，索尔才缓过神来。  
那个少年已经离去，只有地上空荡荡的啤酒罐和琐碎的烟蒂提醒着索尔刚刚的一切都是真实的。  
从此，索尔的梦境里多了位绿眼睛的黑发少年。  
“Mother，”索尔下了楼梯，弗丽嘉正在厨房忙碌，“我今天早上不吃饭了。”  
“那怎么行！”弗丽嘉闻言搁下了手里的事情，从冰箱里拿了面包和牛奶走出来，“至少拿点东西路上吃。”  
“知道了。”索尔接过食物塞进包里，打开了家门。  
范达尔他们有说有笑的正准备敲门，见门开了反而齐齐愣了一下。  
“怎么了，”索尔诧异，“今天怎么都来我家等我了？”  
索尔与他的伙伴们通常是约好在公交站碰面一起去学校的，但是今天所有人都跑到了他家门前。  
“今，天，你，有，望，追，到，洛，基，哦～”他的朋友们异口同声，笑的不怀好意。  
索尔暗恋洛基的事情只告诉了他最亲近的这几位伙伴，而这几位伙伴对于索尔的恋情也算是十分上心。  
“为什么？”索尔完全不明白他的伙伴们在说些什么，“要知道洛基可能根本不喜欢我。”  
“因为今天是10月27号呀。”希芙跳出来敲索尔的脑门。  
“10月27号我知道，可这和洛基有什么关系？”索尔揉着头，依旧迷惑不解。  
“10月27日是世界恋爱日，这一天向喜欢的人表白是不能被拒绝的。”霍根面不改色的解释道。  
“所以你去向洛基表白吧，”范达尔拍拍索尔的肩，笑嘻嘻的怂恿他的兄弟，“保证成功。”  
早上的这一切造就了现在尴尬的情况。  
索尔被他的好友们推到了洛基面前，对上洛基仿佛能看透他整个灵魂的的绿眼睛，他搓搓手不知道该说些什么。  
“同学有事吗？”他听见洛基用他优雅的声音发问，整个人在紧张中有些发懵。  
于是他脑子一热，抱着拼一把试试看的想法，把他想说的话喊了出来，于是全班人都听见索尔说：“我喜欢你，请你和我在一起！”  
喊出来这句话像用尽了索尔全身的力气，以至于他喊完才发现自己的声音大到让所有人都能听得见了。  
福斯塔格，他的损友毫不客气地第一个笑了出来。  
这令索尔耳朵发红，天哪，他刚刚都做了什么？  
“好啊，我答应你。”洛基的语调一点都没改变，仿佛说出的只是同学你好一样。  
他的声音不大，但是足以让围观群众听清，一个个像被掐了脖子，笑声戛然而止。  
索尔不可置信的看着眼前的人。  
原来是真的？  
今天表白是不能被拒绝的？  
那么他岂不是表白成功了？  
这也太幸运了吧！  
于是索尔什么顾不上了，伸出手臂把眼前人搂进怀里。

2.  
今天是什么日子？  
10月27日。  
洛基伸手撕掉26号的页数，看着日历发呆。  
还是老样子。  
不是节日，没有假期，只是正常的工作日中的普普通通的一天 。  
也不是。  
今天是学校足球赛开赛的第一天。  
想及此处，他的笑容有了一点温度。  
是的，他暗恋的人今天会出现在操场的足球场上大展风采。  
他，洛基·劳菲森，有个暗恋对象，那个人名为索尔·奥丁森。  
叮咚，他的手机响起，那是短信提示音。  
他打开手机的短信界面，是瓦尔基里给他发来的短信。  
“10月27日是世界恋爱日，那一天向喜欢的人表白是不能拒绝的。——这是我今天看到的最假的谣言。”  
我倒希望是真的。洛基在心里默默说道，转眼就把瓦尔基里的短信丢进垃圾箱。  
他从床上起身穿好衣服，依旧恭谨的对着落地镜把扣子扣到最上面的一颗。  
他不喜欢这样。  
但是所有人都喜欢他这副乖巧的模样不是吗？  
所以他继续把自己的着装调整到最完美的样子。  
他对索尔会喜欢不抱有任何期待。  
洛基认为索尔永远不会喜欢像他这样的人。  
洛基从一开学就注意到索尔了。  
金色的灿烂的短发，蔚蓝如海洋的眼睛，强健有力的身躯，如此阳光的微笑，那般爽朗的笑声，这样的索尔·奥丁森几乎在进门的一瞬间就吸引了洛基的目光。  
像太阳一样，温暖人呢。  
洛基在心里评判，歪头轻笑。  
笔尖在纸页上滑动，留下索尔·奥丁森五个字。  
那家伙身边朋友好像很多的样子。  
洛基坐在教室一隅，撑着脸偷偷把视线转移到索尔的方向。  
索尔正与范达尔们说的兴起，笑声接连不断。  
真好。  
洛基在心里羡慕，却不表露于色。  
那距离他挺近，事实上又距他那般遥远。  
是他融不进的生活，也是不属于他的生活。  
他只想就这样守着，但是心底也抱着几分索尔会喜欢他的幻想。  
可是这一切很快就接二连三的破碎了。  
他喜欢走曲折而又人少的小巷，却又偶然碰见被抢劫的少女。  
他当然要英雄救美。  
于是三下五除二的干掉了那群小混混，没费他多少力气。他承认脱去他乖巧的伪装能他感觉如此的舒爽，于是手下也下了狠劲，以致于手上沾上了那群混混的血、衣服上也是。  
他不在乎这些，脏了扔了便是。  
但是他抬头看见了他最不想被看到的人。  
他的暗恋对象，索尔·奥丁森，正挽起了袖子冲了过来。  
看见这样的自己应该更不可能会喜欢自己了吧。  
洛基自嘲，于是发狠的踩在了混混的手上。  
他拿到女孩的皮夹，回头却发现女孩就呆在索尔的方向。  
简直不能更糟了。  
他不能把这一切心情表现在脸上，他只能绷着脸像女孩挥手，待女孩过来时把皮夹递还，还要耐着性子说几句安慰的话。  
也不能更糟了吧。  
他提起自己的东西，不敢向索尔的方向看，挺直了腰杆朝家走去。  
事实证明还有更糟的事情。  
那天他被喊道老师的办公室里被一顿猛夸，各种寄予他厚望却丝毫不在意他是否需要。劳菲对他的成绩的评价也只是淡淡一句“知道了”。  
这世界上的人都喜欢乖巧而又优秀的人不是吗？他只能把真正的自己藏起来，戴着面具像马戏团的猴子一样被人品头论足。  
心情烦躁的很。  
于是他到超市里提了件啤酒和一包香烟，朝操场走去。  
这个时间的操场基本没有什么人，他做些什么也不用担心被发现。  
先是啤酒，打开，看着气泡四溢，迎着夕阳仰头灌了下去，带着点苦味。  
继而是香烟，点燃，猛吸一口，吐出团团白雾，有些过猛以致于呛得他咳嗽。  
这个操场上有着他喜欢的人的身影，带着他触及不到的阳光与温暖。  
劳菲从来不关心他的生活，只是按时把大笔的生活费打进他的银行账户。哪怕他有一次深夜胃痛向劳菲，他的父亲打电话求助，得到的也只是句“钱给你打过去了，你自己到医院看看”。家里空空落落的没有半点生活气息，只有他自己一个人。  
这一周的外卖盒子还摊在茶几上，等着家政的清理，他完全不想回去，那简直冰冷的不是家。  
似是香烟燃起的白雾迷了眼，他的眼睛发酸，嘴里苦涩的要命，一口冷冰冰的啤酒流进嘴里，只是加重了这一切。  
脑子里全是老师们的夸奖的话语，朦朦胧胧的，完全不想听。  
他甚至想就此呆这里坐一晚上，看着太阳落山，等着太阳升起。  
但是他看到了索尔。  
那个金发高大的男孩。  
怔怔地站在那里看着他。  
洛基顺间慌了，他立即捻灭了烟头，丢了啤酒，落荒而逃。  
他怎么能让他暗恋的对象看到他这般模样？  
可他也没办法为自己辩解什么，他只能扔下一切跑开。  
这让他觉得他的暗恋永远只能是暗恋了。  
结束了回忆，洛基关了手机，放进口袋里，准备去学校。  
10月27号，世界恋爱日，可笑的谎言。  
但是他没有料到，索尔会在现在被推到他面前。  
他本想下午偷偷到操场上去看索尔的比赛的。  
洛基愣住了，看着索尔的眼睛不知道该说些什么。索尔比他高一些，洛基不得不微微仰视看着索尔的脸。  
那对湛蓝色的眼睛简直要把他的魂给吸进去了。  
他看着索尔，耳尖微红。  
他听到眼前人吼着对他说：“我喜欢你，请你和我在一起！”  
这简直比梦里还要虚假的多。  
可这是真实的。  
心里激动的要跳起来，但是表面上如常。  
洛基努力控制着自己的声音，“好啊，我答应你。”  
下一秒他便被索尔拥进了怀里。  
他完全不想管周边人是什么反应。  
他只知道自己暗恋已久的的人，向自己表白了。

3.  
范达尔一行人：我们只是开个玩笑索尔当真了怎么办？重点是他居然成功了？？？

瓦尔基里：我靠，洛基该不会是把我早上的短信当真了所以没拒绝？这不行啊我得赶紧上去把他俩拆开！


End file.
